


My Family

by InInfiniteTime



Series: Gendrya [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gendrya - Freeform, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InInfiniteTime/pseuds/InInfiniteTime
Summary: Arya is planning to leave. But not without deciding what she's leaving for.





	My Family

**Author's Note:**

> A short fix it fic for episode 4. One of the many (better) versions the proposal scene. Enjoy! 💖

“I'm not Gendry Rivers anymore. I'm Gendry Baratheon. Officially, I guess.”

They sat outside of the castle, nearby at the closest, small lake whilst Winterfell celebrated the remarkable win that would probably take its own place in history books, songs, tales.. families would undoubtedly, proudly tell the story of how Arya Stark of Winterfell defeated the most terrifying enemy the seven kingdoms had ever dealt with. The war wasn't even close to being over, not yet, but they had a day to gather themselves and have a drink or two to acknowledge their step forward before potentially losing more loved ones and risking their life for freedom, the throne, justice.  
The news had hit Arya so unexpectedly. She was happy for him, she genuinely was, even though titles meant nothing to her. Gendry deserved this; He was so much more than some bastard boy. Anyone in his place could have easily chickened out and backed off the night before, instead he stood next to the warriors, knowing he could've died.

“congratulations,” she let a smile dance around her lips, “I'm happy for you.”  
Gendry nodded, still seeming like he hadn’t finished whatever he was planning to confess. He was fidgeting, his expression a bit unsure and unsettled when he turned to look at Arya, quietly coughing before managing to speak up.

“You once offered me to be my family. I said no,” he stated, maintaining eye contact, “but for the first time in my life I feel like I not only belong , but also am worthy enough to be yours.” He sounded confident, trusting. Stable. “Here's the truth, I love you" slightly stuttering, Gendry looked down at his hands, “and I know we shouldn't rush into things whilst the world is falling apart around us, but I would like to fix my mindless mistake and be able to call you my family. The only one I have, that is you.”  
Arya felt her heart beating fast. She still wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the fact that the adrenaline caused from running into a battle wasn't the only thing capable to make her stomach turn and rise her heartbeat. She was merely certain that she was looking at a man she loved and would never trade for anything. She was hesitant only because of the possible risks Gendry's suggestion could bring, that's why she didn't dare to respond right away, trying to figure out what the right decision would be. What if she said yes, but never make it back? What if something happened to him? What if Cersei found out and-

„Gendry“ the girl whispered, her voice sounding small, weak, even, „you do know I’m leaving tomorrow, right?“ she asked carefully.

“That's exactly why I asked now" Gendry had a sad smile dancing on his lips „Gods, Arya, I wish I could convince you to stay, but I know what freedom means to you and I’m never taking that from you. I promise that. Besides I know we've talked about this and you've made it clear that you don't want me to risk my life and follow you, so I just want your word that you'll come back and maybe think about being stuck with me for the rest of your life?“ he chuckled, awkwardly smiling.  
And to be honest, that was enough for her. It was enough to know he was her future; He had given her a reason to survive, come back and start a new, happier life, now surrounding herself with people she truly loved. And Gendry was one of them, she wasn’t wrong there.

„I love you" Arya spoke before she could form a coherent thought, but she meant it with every ounce of her being. Gendry's awkward smirk quickly turned into a heartfelt smile, and she let herself melt into him then. Wrapping her tiny hands around him, Arya embraced his waist, softly placing her head near his heartbeat, closing her eyes to listen to it beat. It was somehow so calming to hear his heart; it was like a sign of reassurance that she wasn't alone anymore, she had someone to hold onto, love, be supported by. „And I will come back. I promise. I'll come back and we'll never ever be separated again, you hear me?“ she whispered, feeling tears gather in her eyes. She tried her best to fight them back, but Arya was so overwhelmed. She felt joy, happiness, a bit of sadness for having to leave him again and hope. Hope for the better.  
Smiling down at her, Gendry gently lifted her chin up, lovingly staring in her eyes for a few seconds before he placed a soft kiss on her lips once more, pouring everything he felt, wanted to confess, in a single short peck.

„Thank you" he said quietly. What was he thanking her for? Arya wasn't sure, but she did know how to respond.

„No, thank you.“ The girl placed both of her hands on his cheeks, looking up at him as she spoke, „you gave me a family again after mine was nearly completely destroyed. You helped me remember who I was and what I was fighting for.“ Sniffing, Arya rubbed her eyes, smiling.

„Woah, never thought m’lady would ever get this sappy with anyone, let alone me" Gendry joked, sounding genuinely astonished. The girl giggled with him, smacking his arm and almost getting embarrassed for how lovey dovey she was really acting. No matter what, she was Arya stark, and she was done pushing her feelings away and forcing herself to pretend to be a heartless killer. And it was thanks to him.

„Shut up" she said with too much adoration for it to sound mean, quietly observing Gendry's happy expression. He was so bubbly and excited, she could easily feel it herself.  
Yes, she was going to come back to him. To her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I haven't written anything in quite a while so I'm sorry if this isn't very good, i'm slowly but surely getting back to it haha. My tumblr is @averyschronicles if you wanna send a prompt :") feedback is very appreciated, thanks for reading !


End file.
